The invention relates to an airbag module for attaching to an instrument panel and a subassembly consisting of an instrument panel and an airbag module.
From the state of the art airbag modules that are attached directly to an instrument panel of an automotive vehicle are known. Said airbag modules usually include a massive housing in which at least one airbag is disposed in a folded state. The massive housing forms a fastening portion by which the airbag module can be attached to the instrument panel. Furthermore, an inflator for applying compressed gas to the folded airbag in the case of release so that the airbag deploys and protects a vehicle occupant in the case of crash is fixed to the massive housing.
It has turned out to be a drawback of said airbag modules known from the state of the art that due to the massive housing they have a high weight.
For solving the problem of high weight, from the state of the art also airbag modules are known that have a housing made from fabric material. Said airbag modules have a lower weight due to the fabric material.
Airbag modules of this type are known, for example, from WO 2015/024543 A1 and WO 2015/024544 A1.
However, it has turned out to be a drawback in said airbag modules known from the state of the art that the housing has a low rigidity which is equally due to the material. This entails, inter alia, lower inherent stability of the airbag module. By reason of the low rigidity of the housing and of the airbag module, inter alia fastening of the airbag module to the instrument panel and fixation of the inflator on the airbag module are impeded. Moreover, the housing is not dimensionally stable so that an accurately positioned assembly is only possible with enormous effort.